1. Field
The present disclosure relates to polymers and organic light-emitting devices including the polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices include a pair of electrodes and an organic layer interposed between the electrodes, such that, when a current is supplied to the electrodes, electrons and holes injected from the electrodes are re-combined in the organic layer, thereby emitting light. Accordingly, organic light-emitting devices are self-emitting devices. Organic light-emitting devices are lightweight, and may be easily manufactured using a relatively small number of components. In addition, organic light-emitting devices provide high-quality images and have wide viewing angles. Furthermore, organic light-emitting devices provide high color purity, accurately realize moving pictures, have low power consumption, and are operated at low voltage. Due to these characteristics, organic light-emitting devices are suitable for mobile electronic devices.
A typical organic light-emitting device has a structure including a substrate, an anode, organic layers, and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate, wherein the organic layers include a hole transport layer (“HTL”), an emission layer (“EML”), and an electron transport layer (“ETL”).
When a voltage is applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. The excitons radioactively decay to emit light having a wavelength corresponding to the band gap of a material.
Materials used to form organic layers may be classified as either vacuum-depositable materials or solution-coatable materials according to the method used to form the organic layer. Solution-coatable materials should be miscible with a solvent to form a composition that may be coated on a substrate by a known solution coating method, such as inkjet printing, screen printing, or spin coating.